These studies are designed to gain insight into the synthesis and release of gonadotropins by the fetal and infant monkey pituitary, to investigate some of the mechanisms involved in control and integration of the hypothalamic-hypophyseal-target tissue axis during the early stages of development, and to elucidate factors involved in the endocrine regulation of the primate fetal adrenal and gonad.